Loving Between The Lines
by MisaRox
Summary: Molly Holly is with Raven. She's happy with Raven. Raven beats her. What's wrong with that picture? (A Molly/Edge fic) *chapter 12 up!
1. Weakened and Beaten

--  
  
Disclaimer: One thing you should know about this is there is a bit of spousal abuse, but it's what the fic revolves around, okay? Don't like it - Don't read it.  
  
I don't own anyone in this fic. Vince McMahon is a busy man, and I doubt he'll ever see this. But to credit him for creating these characters so people can write about them deserves a thank you. So here I go:  
  
Thanks, Vinnie!  
  
A/N: This is before the whole 'brunette/heel' Molly thing started. So she's still blonde in this one. :)  
  
--  
  
Molly Holly was no longer the woman she once was. She used to be cheery. Goofy, even, like Tazz would say. It was always a radiant smile that she wore when she walked down the ramp. She was tough and spoke her mind. She never had to hide anything from anyone. If she had a problem with someone, she'd let them know, with no hesitation.  
  
But all of that dissolved in time. She was a silent woman now. Isolated in her very own pain. It wasn't her fault, although she was always told that it was. She didn't notice anything wrong in any of her actions, but when her boyfriend told her she was wrong, she simply nodded and left it at that.  
  
Every nod slowly shook away her dignity and pride, little by little. Now, she was lucky if she could hide the bruises and the tears she hid. She was even lucky if she could go to the bathroom without telling her boyfriend: Raven.  
  
Molly sat backstage, watching Raven get pummeled in the ring, on a monitor. Her fingers were crossed, in hopes that he'd win. She knew what would happen if he didn't.  
  
She looked away from the monitor and at the mirror on the wall, to her left. She stared at the purple bruise on her left eye. It was slowly healing, surrounded by a yellowish tint of skin. She unclawed the fingers of her left hand and caressed the spot around her eye.  
  
She knew this was not how she should be. She thought of the past, and how she was a fighter. A survivor. Things like this wouldn't happen because she was much stronger. She stood up for it all. Or, at least, she used to.  
  
Molly turned her attention to the monitor at the sound of the bell. She saw Matt Hardy stand and celebrate. Her jaw dropped as Raven rolled out of the ring. She stood and stared at the door. She could get away. She wouldn't fall victim to his hand again.  
  
She could leave, let him come trash the room and calm down. Then she could come back and comfort him. And he'd let her. Yeah, maybe.  
  
Molly glanced at the TV and saw her boyfriend running up the ramp, undoubtedly wanting to release his fury through his fist and onto her body. She waited. She couldn't run. Maybe he'd keep his hands off her. Maybe abuse wasn't on his mind tonight. Maybe.  
  
Raven stormed into the locker room and spotted Molly. She smiled, timidly. "Molly, what the heck is wrong with you?! I just lost my match and all you can do is smile?!" Molly panicked, her lips turning into a tearful frown, "I'm sorry you lost."  
  
Raven marched up to her and slapped her across the face. She tended to her left cheek; her eye felt like it was about to explode with the new, tingling pressure.  
  
" 'Sorry' doesn't give me a win in the record books, does it, Molly?" he shouted. Molly, near tears, shook her head. Raven then took all his strength, and some anger, and shoved her to the ground. Her tears flowed on impact. She looked up at him and held an arm out in weak protest, "Raven! Please, don't hurt me! I love you, you know that!"  
  
Raven stepped over her, one foot on each side of her, and bent to lift her by the hair. As he pulled, she stood, sparing any more pain to her head. Raven held her like so and the pulled his left fist back. Molly shut her eyes tight. She felt the hard knuckles pound against her eye! She began to fall back, but Raven held her still, by the hair, where she was.  
  
"Please. Don't hurt me," she breathed through the pain. Raven pulled back and punched Molly's stomach, letting her go at the same time. She fell back, holding her stomach. She let out cries of pain in between her breaking sobs. Raven nodded down at her and left the room.  
  
Molly panted and sprawled her arms onto the floor. She sighed through her tears, her eyes now open. She felt feeble and drained. 'I'll just close my eyes for a second,' she thought. 'Just one second. I'll be okay.'  
  
She slowly shut her eyelids, releasing her tears. 'I'll be okay.'  
  
  
  
-- 


	2. Meeting With Edge

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For those wondering, Edge shows up in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think my last name would be Johnson- Fliehr? Hehe. Okay, bad joke alert.  
  
--  
  
Molly looked at Raven's arm, draped over her little waist. She slipped, slowly, to the side, on her way off of the hotel room bed. His arm flopped off her body. She sat up, feeling free. She shrieked when Raven's hand grabbed the strap of her silk nightgown.  
  
"Where're you going?" he mumbled through his drowsiness. Molly thought for a second, "The bathroom, Raven. I'll be right back." Raven let go and muttered something but Molly didn't bother asking what. She slipped one of her over-sized shirts on and left the room, with a small plastic bag.  
  
She headed down the hall until she found the ice machine. She pushed the button and heard rumbles of the appliance. She "sshh"ed it, not wanting to disturb anyone. As ice came plunging out, she quickly set the bag under it, catching most of the cubes.  
  
"Hi there, Molly," said a voice. Molly gasped and dropped her ice bag, startled. She looked up to see Edge, leaning against the machine, now looking at her fallen ice. "Hi," Molly whispered before squatting to pick up the ice cubes. Edge helped her and they threw them into the drain.  
  
"Sorry I scared you. I thought you might've saw me," He said. Molly shook her head at him, meaning that it was okay. Edge's smile towards her faded when he noticed her eye, "What happened?!"  
  
Molly touched her bruise and said, "Just an accident. It's nothing, really," She forced a smile, "It doesn't even hurt."  
  
Edge took her face in his hands and examined the mark, a bit aware that she must have been lying. He cringed at it, knowing it must've felt worse than it looked. He ran his thumb, gently, across her left eye. Molly shut her eyes, completely mesmerized by his warm, caring touch.  
  
She hadn't been held or touched like that in years. She never really knew anyone who cared about her. Now, it seemed, Edge did.  
  
She had strong feelings for Edge. When she first came to work in the company, he was one of the first people she met. He was handsome and fun, if not a bit cocky. She saw passed that. She saw a talented man who loved the business. She was sure he would be a success.  
  
Edge let her go, still concerned. Molly smiled at him, appreciating his care for her. "Scheduled for tomorrow?" he asked. Molly nodded, "Against Lita. She'll eat me alive!" Edge chuckled and nudged her shoulder, "Aww, don't be so negative. You'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be all for you." "Thanks. Are you scheduled?" She asked.  
  
Before Edge could reply, a hand grasped Molly's wrist and pulled her away, passed Edge. He spun around to see Raven, yanking his girlfriend behind him, as if shielding her from Edge. "Whoa. Raven, don't you think you should be a little more gentle?!" Edge said, more demanding than asking.  
  
"Stay outta this, your highness," Raven growled. He turned to Molly, "Bathroom, huh?" Molly's look was one of fear. Her eyes narrowed at him and the pressure he was putting on her wrist. Raven then stormed off, Molly in tow. She looked back at Edge, apologetically.  
  
When the couple got to their hotel room, Raven threw Molly in, onto the ground. "What the hell were you doing with him?!" Molly stood, only to receive a hard shove, like she did earlier, and landed on the bed. Her face cried agony and Raven jumped up on top of her.  
  
He grasped his strong hands around her neck and began to choke her! Molly's eyes widened in panic and fright. She slapped at his forearms, desperate to escape. Raven held harder and clenched his teeth, his expression psychotic.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He wasn't sure what but he immediately let her go. Molly rushed to sit up and coughed to relieve the pain. Raven got off the bed, "Get out." Molly turned to him, "What? Where will I go?!"  
  
He opened the door and glared at her, "It's no concern of mine! Stay with Edge for all I care." Molly grabbed her duffel bags and left. Raven slammed the door after her.  
  
Molly leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face to cry. As she sobbed, she thought of where to go. She knew only one person could help her, but she wasn't aware of how many ways he would.  
  
  
  
-- 


	3. An Explanation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all! I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the first 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a 13 -year-old with nothing better to do. Do I sound like someone who'd own a multi-billion dollar company? O_O  
  
--  
  
Edge answered his hotel room door, yawning and rubbing his eyes, wiping away the sleepiness. "Molly, you okay? It's 4 AM. You should be-" He stopped and stared at her. Her head was hung, as if in shame, and she looked up at him, "Can I stay with you?"  
  
Edge tilted his head in sympathy and wrapped his arms around her, in a caring embrace. She didn't return the gesture, feeling weak and tired, not to mention beaten. After a short while, Edge released her and took her things, welcoming her into his room.  
  
She walked over to Edge's bed and collapsed on it, face down. Edge rushed to her and helped her sit up before sitting next to her; his hands never leaving her shoulders, "What's wrong?" He asked, not wanting to guess what he thought was the problem.  
  
"Hurting," Molly breathed, weakly, "Just hurting." Edge placed one of his hands on her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
Edge had always liked Molly. He was one of the first people to meet her. The thing that he knew would make her unique was that she wasn't the typical eye-candy blonde who's match was full of slaps and stripping. She was totally pure and the fans would be able to see what was really there.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, almost answering the question in his mind. Molly turned her head to look at him, "Promise not to tell anyone?" As soon as she said that, she felt stupid. How can anyone NOT see what was going on? Edge nodded and his heart dropped. Looking into her eyes, the eyes that brought joy to his life, was tormenting him. He wanted to take away her pain.  
  
"It's a long story, but to get to the point," she began, "it's all my fault."  
  
That confused Edge. "What do you mean?" Molly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "Raven says it's my fault." Still, things weren't clear, "What's your fault?" Molly let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, "Everything! It's my fault when he loses. It's my fault when he gets pinned for the Hardcore title. I don't support him enough. That's my doing; that's my fault."  
  
Edge came up next to her, "What makes you think that?" Molly turned away from him, but still felt his warm presence behind her, "Because, Edge," her voice cracked, "that's how it's always been."  
  
Edge took a deep breath, in loath of the thought of Raven. That selfish bastard! The nerve of him to blame her, as if she provoked everything that happened. It was really ridiculous, as well. Almost as if Raven couldn't hold his own, he had to blame Molly for his faults. Remembering his possessiveness in the hallway, that really did seem to be the case.  
  
He turned Molly around so she could face him, acknowledge him. He tilted her head up, guiding her chin, and said, "None of that was your fault, Molly. I can tell, and I didn't even know that was happening. Don't let Raven make you think that it's your doing."  
  
Molly rolled her eyes at him, but more so at herself, "You may be right but," she paused, "Sometimes, I feel like the one nobody loved."  
  
Edge brought Molly closer to him, "Somebody loves you, Molly. You just don't know it yet." He felt himself lean closer to her but she stopped him, resting her hand on his chest, "Edge." He stared at her, hearing the halt request in her tone. His eyes dropped when he realized he hadn't helped much at all. She was still in fear of the consequences.  
  
She walked away from him, and collapsed on the bed he wasn't using. Edge watched her cover herself with the bed sheet. She huddled into a ball and held herself. He could see her shaking under the blanket.  
  
He sighed to himself and went to his bed, "Goodnight, Molly." He found himself wide-awake, however. He still couldn't understand why Raven would bury her in guilt. He thought about how much he'd love to strangle Raven at that moment. Edge smiled at that thought and decided he'd talk to Raven at the taping.  
  
Molly stayed awake, as well. She felt like slapping herself for stopping Edge's move on her. Maybe he was going to kiss her! 'Of course he was,' she thought to herself. And now, she was determined to make it up to him.  
  
-- 


	4. Threats

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I worried about Roxie's though. Dude, Raven losing? Think of Molly, won't somebody PLEASE think of Molly?! O_O Sorry. :P Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a bat and a water hose. Don't mess with me. Grr. Argh. Rawr.  
  
--  
  
1992:  
  
A young brunette Molly lay awake in her room. Her door was wide open and she tried not to watch the shadows that danced on her walls. The same shadows that were yelling. The demon shadows belonged to her parents.  
  
Molly clutched her stuffed animal and shut her eyes tight. She wanted to block out the sound of their screams. She heard a loud slap and covered her ears. She opened one eye and looked at her fall. The shadow of her father was pointing at her mother and his lips moved fast as they cried obscenities, which Molly could vaguely hear.  
  
She watched as his hand's shadow swiftly smacked her mother. She closed her eye again, trying not to think about it. After a while, she heard a loud slam and uncovered her ears. She heard the sobs of her mother and sat up.  
  
She headed out of her room and looked into the kitchen. Her mother was laid out on the ground, her face in her hands, crying.  
  
**  
  
Edge arrived at the arena the next night and stuck his head in. He scanned the hall, making sure the coast was clear. He stepped inside and motioned for Molly to come in. She joined him inside and pointed down the hall, implying that she was going to the make-up lady to cover the bruises.  
  
Edge watched her, making sure she'd be okay. She entered the room and looked at him, down the hall, and nodded. He went his separate way. Molly set her things down and sat in the chair. She reflected everything that had happened and looked herself in the mirror.  
  
The marks around her eyes were slowly lessening. She ran her finger around it and sighed. As she sat back, she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she spotted Raven's reflection behind hers!  
  
She stood and raised her fists, acting on reflex. He laughed at her, "What? You're gonna fight me now? Huh?" He slapped her fists down and advanced toward her, her backing up against a wall. "I never knew you as a big mouth, Molly, but in this case, I can't help but wonder if you've told that pretty boy friend of yours." Molly drew her eyebrows together, forming an upset frown. "Did you? Did you tell Edge?" He asked, through clenched teeth.  
  
Molly stared at him wide-eyed, not sure what to say. Raven made a fist and raised it, staring at it like it was a weapon, "Did you?" He repeated. Molly gulped.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Edge ran in, spearing Raven to the ground! Molly backed off the wall and stared down at him, and then at Edge. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the room with her.  
  
**  
  
Edge wrapped his jacket around Molly and they ran for the car, trying to avoid getting drenched by the rain. He quickly threw the door open and helped Molly inside. "I'll be back, okay? I'm going to go get our things." Molly nodded and watched Edge run off, back into the building.  
  
Molly sighed and put her arms through the sleeves, shivering. She wiped the rain drops from her face and waited.  
  
The driver's door opened and slammed shut before Molly realized who had joined her.  
  
"Raven!" She screamed. Raven laughed at her, "So you going to rely on that boyfriend of yours to sick me everytime you're in danger?! Well, I have news for you, Molly! One day, Edge won't be there! You'll be all alone."  
  
'All alone. . . ' Raven forced his lips on hers, grabbing her head and pulling it towards his. He then flew out of the car and ran off into the storm. Molly wiped her lips and her tears came. She didn't want to be alone. And she wondered what Raven had planned. . . Maybe he was going to hurt Edge.  
  
Moments later, Edge came running and rushed into the car. He took a glance at Molly and placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked so depressed, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Molly nodded, staring at her feet. Edge ran his fingers along her neck to comfort what seemed like pain and frustration.  
  
He started the car and Molly's head shot up, "Edge." He turned to her.  
  
She could have said, 'I think Raven has something planned for you.' She could have said, 'I think you should lay low for a while.'  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Molly shook her head, "Nevermind."  
  
-- 


	5. A Night In

--  
  
They rode through the storm in silence. Edge glanced at Molly every now and then. Her expression was one of deject. He wished he could comfort her but he wanted to know what was wrong first. And he didn't feel comfortable mentioning Raven. For one, it may not have been about him, anyway. And second, it'd bring up a sore subject either way.  
  
"You're going to get away from him soon, you know?" He asked, shattering the silence. Molly sniffed, as if she'd been crying, "How do you. . . figure that?"  
  
She turned to see his perfect profile. His eyes were trained on the road ahead, but as her words suck in, he looked at her; into her eyes. He saw her, weakened. Not the Molly he was introduced to when she was new. There was something in her he felt he hadn't discovered yet. He couldn't place his finger on what though.  
  
"I'm going to help you in this fight against him, Molly. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
**  
  
When they made it to the hotel, they were drenched. Edge locked himself in the hotel room bathroom to change into something dry. AS Molly dug for her clothes, her eyes caught sight of an envelope on her pillow. She shuddered, thinking it was incredibly eerie that someone had left her something, when the only people who knew where to find her was the hotel employees and Edge.  
  
She opened it and read it to herself.  
  
"Dearest Molly,  
  
I meant what I said. You better not tell him anything.  
  
Love, Raven"  
  
His messy handwriting made her sick. She heard the bedroom door opening and thought fast, slipping the letter, envelope and all, under the bed.  
  
Edge came out in pajamas. Molly felt herself want to laugh for the first time in a long time. When he spotted the look on her face, he realized it was worse than the one he'd seen before. He immediately drew himself toward her, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed upon his shoulder. Edge whispered comforting things into her hair, but she paid no attention to them.  
  
After trying to sooth her and calm her down, he gently peeled her off of him, to look into her eyes. She looked back, into his. Maybe it was the blur of tears or the real thing. She saw something she hadn't noticed before. She was almost positive it was . . . love.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands securely on her waist. They pressed their lips against each other's, finally being able to express their feeling for each other the way they'd always wanted to.  
  
When their lip lock ended, Molly giggled for no reason.  
  
Edge smiled at her loveliness, "I love you."  
  
Molly went numb. Replies ran through her head, again and again, but only one seemed to fit, "I love you, too."  
  
She slowly broke away from his hold and sat on the hotel room bed. He joined her, taking her in his arms again, and kissed her. It was more passionate, more loving than the one before. Molly leaned back to lay on the bed and Edge leaned in with her, gently placing himself on top of her. They moved to the center of the bed.  
  
Edge propped himself up on his left arm, he lifted a trembling right hand and placed it on her hip, moving it up her shirt, to explore the curves beneath it. Molly seemed lost in his touch. Their body language seemed to be signaling for the same thing. Edge knew he didn't have the emotional strength to fight her, or himself, anymore.  
  
As their kisses became more passionate, they went through the night, making love.  
  
(A/N: Oooh, I feel so awkward!)  
  
**  
  
They drove to the arena the next afternoon, neither saying a thing. The only sound was the car radio, turned up just enough for them to hear through the ruckus of traffic.  
  
Molly fidgeted with her fingers, unsure of what to say. Edge glanced at her and sighed, pulling over to the side of the road. They didn't dare look at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly. I didn't mean for things to become awkward between us."  
  
Molly cleared her throat, "When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Edge didn't have to think twice, "Yeah, I did."  
  
They grinned at each other and shared a kiss, much like the one they shared the night before.  
  
  
  
-- 


	6. Farewell To The Memories

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all! I really appreciate them!  
  
--  
  
When they stepped into the arena, all eyes were on them. People whispered and stared, not exactly with shock, but sympathy. Edge walked up to his younger brother, holding Molly's hand, "Christian, what's going on here?"  
  
Christian simply shook his head, in shame, "Man, I can't believe you! How dare you! What did Raven ever do to you?" Edge was taken aback, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Raven told everyone the whole story. Don't play dumb!" Molly's eyes widened, "What exactly did Raven say? And who all did he tell?" "He told Vince that you are cheating on him with Edge, and for that, he wants Edge in the ring. . . at No Mercy."  
  
Edge nodded in approval, "That's fine with me! If Raven wants to play like that, I'll let him, and I'll take him up on that."  
  
"It's No Holds Barred."  
  
Edge felt himself grow nervous. No Mercy was about 3 weeks away now, and he knew Raven would do something in between that time to heat up their rivalry. "That's fine with me." As soon as he said that, he began to worry. Molly's safety would be at risk now. He knew he'd have to keep a closer eye on her now, no matter what.  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Molly asked. She and Edge were sitting on a bench in the locker room. She was rubbing his shoulder, to ease his frustration and clear his mind. Edge nodded, "I'm positive. I'll never let Raven get away with hurting someone I care about."  
  
Molly blushed at his sweetness. He made her feel desired and special. Something Raven could never do.  
  
"But I need you to promise me something, Molly. I'm worried about your well being. So I need to you promise that, when I'm not around, you avoid places where Raven may find you, okay?" He held her hand tight, never feeling so nervous.  
  
Molly took her hand from his grasp, and held his face between her hands, "Relax. I'll be okay. Just. . . you watch for yourself, too, okay?"  
  
"Promise me, Molly."  
  
"I promise."  
  
**  
  
Molly sat in the hotel room alone, waiting for Edge. She wasn't sure where he'd gone, but he left in a hurry, and told her to stay there. She sighed and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a medium sized box. She sat on the bed and as she opened it, she spotted the letter. The letter that had made her life complete. She pulled it out and read it to herself.  
  
"Molly,  
  
I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you. I know I'm probably not your ideal, but I can't help but feel bottled up inside. I keep telling myself 'You love her, tell her.' I didn't see you around today, so I hope me dropping this letter by your door is 2nd best. I love you, Molly. And I'd be the happiest man in the world if you felt the same way. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I hope I see you tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely, Raven"  
  
Angry tears formed and fell on his signature. She noticed how much of that letter was a lie, to lure her into the relationship that murdered the way she used to be.  
  
She put the letter inside and looked further into her box. Pictures of her and Raven filled it. She'd be smiling happily, and he'd be serious. She went through the photos and spotted one that brought back awful memories.  
  
It was a picture of her and Raven. . . the day after the beatings began.  
  
She noticed how much make-up she had on, to cover the marks he'd left her. Blush surrounded her left eye and Raven's hands grasped her body, as if he thought she was going to run away. She emptied the box and found her savors at the bottom. Band-aids and a picture of Jesus. She kept those and placed the box back into her suitcase.  
  
'Time to get rid of it all,' she thought to herself. She grabbed the memories of Raven and headed into the bathroom. Molly proceeded in tearing the letter into pieces, and dropping them into the toilet. Every rip and tear took away some of her anger. She ripped the pictures and threw them in as well.  
  
"Goodbye, Raven."  
  
As she took one last look, she flushed the toilet, biding farewell to her pain forever. Or so she thought.  
  
She jumped at the sound of the card key struggling in the slot of the door. She glanced at herself in the mirror, wiping away her tears and then casually headed toward the bed, just as Edge walked in. He held a small jewelry box in his hand, and he was smiling, sweetly. As he sat next to her, he felt the soft velvet material of the box, "Don't jump to conclusions," he laughed, "Open it."  
  
Molly giggled at him as she took the box. She slowly opened it and her jaw dropped. It was a gold necklace with a heart, dangling from the chain. The charm was surrounded by sapphires.  
  
"Do you like it?" Edge asked. Molly's eyes glowed, "Oh, Edge, I love it! Thank you so much." They shared a kiss.  
  
"I wanted you to have it. See, when I was younger, my mother was diagnosed with cancer. I bought this for her, because I believed it'd strengthen her through her hard times. She lived one year longer than expected, Molly. And before she died, she gave it back, and she told me to save it. Save it for someone else who'd be in need."  
  
Molly couldn't believe it. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, "Your mother sounds like she was wonderful. She's so lucky to have a son like you." Edge took the necklace and helped her put it on.  
  
"Whenever you feel like you're in trouble, just turn to it."  
  
-- 


	7. Wrongfully Accused

A/N: The 'Jackie' I'm using in this chapter is Texan Jackie, not that Tough Enough Jackie.  
  
--  
  
Molly tucked the necklace into her shirt as she and Edge entered the arena. Her bruises from Raven had faded and she no longer needed tons of make-up to cover them. She sometimes even forgot how she got them. Edge kept a protective hand on her back, trying to sooth her. She'd seemed tense for whatever reason.  
  
"I'll come for you after the show," He said as they stopped outside the women's locker room. Molly gave him a peck on the cheek and walked in, closing the door behind her. As Edge began to walk away, he felt a bashing sting in his back and fell to the floor! He knew the feeling well; it was a chair. He heard Raven's shouting over the sounds of the steel chair, hitting his back, repeatedly. His eyes watered at the pain and he wished it'd stop.  
  
Raven finally ceased the attack and threw the chair down, "I guess Molly really didn't tell you, huh?" He asked, looking over a weakened Edge. "Tell me what?!"  
  
"I knew she wouldn't. The only thing Molly is good at is keeping secrets!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Molly held her head as the other divas surrounded her. "Are you feeling okay, Molly?" Jackie asked, rubbing Molly's shoulder.  
  
"Not at all." She clutched the charm of her necklace, not realizing she'd just revealed it to everyone around her. She let it go and let out a deep sigh. "Hey, where'd you get that from?" Stacy asked, admiring its beauty. Molly didn't bother to hesitate. She wasn't about to provoke an interrogation with this headache, "Edge gave it to me." She clutched the charm again, as if in fear of letting it go. She felt her headache grow, like her brain was throbbing to the beat of her heart.  
  
The women wrestlers sensed Molly's pain and didn't ask anymore questions, but tried to comfort her. Something seemed wrong.  
  
**  
  
Molly waited outside the locker room later that night, waiting for Edge. She looked down at her necklace and smiled. It meant so much that he'd been taking care of her and letting her know how much he cared. She wanted to do something in return, but no ideas as to what came to mind. She remembered Raven's threat, and wondered if she should tell him. As worried as she was about Edge, she was worried about herself as well. One of them would get hurt. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell which one.  
  
"Hey, Molly, I ran into Edge." Jackie said, walking up to her best friend. "Is he coming for me?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He told me to give this to you." Jackie handed Molly a note and Molly read it;  
  
"I'll meet you at the hotel. There's something I need to talk to you about.  
  
Edge"  
  
Molly's eyebrows drew together; it seemed confusing to her. Jackie stared at the note and then at Molly's expression, "What's wrong?" Molly crumpled the note, "Jackie, can you give me a ride to the hotel? I guess Edge had to run an errand." Jackie wrapped a tight arm around Molly, "No problem."  
  
**  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
My friends finally found out about Edge and I. It's for the best. No suspicions or anything, since everyone will know soon. I'm really loving this time of my life. I'm happy, for the first time in forever, and I'm free. I don't think I could be happier than I am now. I love Edge and Edge loves me. It's like a dream come true. I'm pretty sure he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's only a matter of time 'til I find out if he feels the same way."  
  
Molly continued to write, as she waited for Edge. She wondered where he was. Was he planning another surprise for her?  
  
The sound of a card key, jingling in the slot outside the door, got her attention. She smiled, and set her journal and her pen on the nightstand. Edge stormed in, throwing his things aside. He slammed the door and turned to her, "Is there something you're not telling me?!"  
  
Her smile faded, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Raven jumped me at the arena, and basically said YOU knew he would!"  
  
Molly's eyes dropped; she felt so ashamed. If only she would've told him. . . "So, is there something you're not telling me, Molly?" Edge repeated. He couldn't help but suspect she and Raven were working together, no matter how heart wrenching it was to assume. He'd realized he really didn't know her that well at all.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Molly whispered.  
  
"Are you still with Raven?"  
  
Molly was taken aback at the question. She couldn't believe the man she loved, perhaps the only man she's ever loved, was accusing her of setting him up, "W-why would you think that? Edge, you know I love you!"  
  
Hearing her say his name made him cringe. It was like he didn't like how his name sounded coming from her. At least not anymore. 'The only thing Molly is good at is keeping secrets!' Raven had said.  
  
"How am I supposed to know for sure?" Edge asked. He walked over to the door and opened it. What he said next tugged at his heart, "Go."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Go!" He took a deep breath and uttered, "I don't think I know you as well as I thought I did."  
  
Molly hung her head and released her tears. He seemed to have given her everything and taken it all away, just as fast. She got up, off the bed and grabbed her things. She took one last glance at her love and sadly walked out. Edge slowly shut the door and punched it, letting out a small percentage of his frustrations.  
  
Molly slowly walked down the hall, continuing to cry. She felt a tug at her stomach and dropped her things in the middle of the hallway. She knocked on the closest door. Jackie answered, "Hey, Molly, what's. . . " she noticed Molly clutching her stomach, ". . . up?"  
  
"Jackie," Molly uttered, "can I use your bathroom?"  
  
Jackie stepped aside and Molly scurried in, head first into the bathroom, where she thew up, into the toilet. Jackie came in after her and kneeled next to her friend, "Oh, Molly, what happened?"  
  
Molly was able to utter, "Edge threw me out," and then stuck her head back into the toilet. Jackie brushed Molly's hair out of the way and held it, as she rubbed her best friend on the back.  
  
"It'll be okay, girly. You can stay with me."  
  
Molly lifted her head, "Thanks."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Edge sat on the bed he and Molly were supposed to share. He kind of missed her already, but he didn't know what to think or who to believe anymore. He turned to the nightstand and sighed at the sight of Molly's journal. It was open to the entry she'd been writing before he came in. 'I'll give it to her tomorrow,' he thought, since he had no idea who she was staying with.  
  
He spotted his name in the entry and curiosity got the best of him. He took the journal and began to read.  
  
"I don't think I could be happier than I am now. I love Edge and Edge loves me. It's like a dream come true. I'm pretty sure he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's only a matter of time 'til I find out if he feels the same way."  
  
Guilt plunged Edge's mind. Molly wasn't involved at all! He shut the journal and buried his face in his hands. He scowled himself for being so stupid. Words wouldn't express how horrible he felt.  
  
-- 


	8. Awkward Confrontations

--  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jackie asked. Both her and Molly lay on their own hotel room bed, facing each other. Molly shifted from laying on her side, and onto her back, "I don't know what to say. Edge told me he loved me, and with love comes trust. Maybe he just doesn't love me. But what would make him think he does?"  
  
"Maybe it's because he's the only one helping you. . . ?"  
  
Molly shook her head, "Maybe. I'd like to know if Raven told him anything else, though."  
  
'All alone. . .' Raven had said that night, in the car. Molly sat up, abruptly, "Oh my God!"  
  
Jackie sat up and placed her weight on her elbow, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Molly turned to her, "Raven! Edge didn't know Raven came that night! I knew I should've told him!"  
  
Jackie's eyebrows drew together, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"A few days ago, I was in the car waiting for Edge, and Raven came in. He said something like Edge wouldn't always be there and I'd be all alone." Molly stopped, realizing the time Raven spoke of had come. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, knowing she'd lost just about everything now.  
  
Jackie got up, out of the bed and tried to console her friend, rubbing her back, "Shh, it'll be fine, Molly. Edge will realize you had nothing to do with it soon!"  
  
"I hope so," Molly uttered, lifting her head out of her palms.  
  
She thought for a moment and felt for the chain fastener of the necklace Edge had given her. She undid it and took the necklace off, suddenly feeling naked without it. She got up, off the bed and took out her box. The box that contained her not-so-many prized possessions. She opened it and dropped the necklace inside. Closing the box, she shut her eyes, letting her tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
**  
  
The 2 arrived at the arena the next morning, chatting and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the World. For a moment, Molly even forgot the issue with Edge. When she realized she'd neglected her problem, she grew silent again. As they headed toward the women's locker room, Molly stopped and felt her forehead.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Jackie asked, stopping as well. Molly nodded, "I think I'll just go get a water bottle. I'll be back." Jackie entered and Molly walked further through the hallway. As her pace quickened, she turned the corner, only to collide with the one person she didn't want to see.  
  
"Uh--- you left your journal in my hotel room last night." Edge said. He held her journal in his left hand, but didn't hand it to her.  
  
She glared up at him, not wanting to spark a conversation with him. Especially since she had no idea how to start one. After he'd hurt her last night. . .  
  
He finally held her journal out and waited for her to take it. She stared at it and then at him again.  
  
"Molly, I just wanted to tell you that-"  
  
She took the journal, "No. That's okay. You don't need to explain anything."  
  
"Molly, I realized what I said may have been out of line."  
  
"'May have been?!' Let me ask you this, Edge. Did you really love me?"  
  
"Of course I did- do, Molly."  
  
"How come you couldn't trust me?" Molly's voice began to break, as tears welled and her stomach churned.  
  
Edge didn't reply. Instead, he looked away. Molly scoffed and walked passed him, looking for the nearest bathroom. Edge turned around, trying to catch her arm, "Molly!"  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom and tripped over herself, landing with her hands out, sparing any pain to her face. She groaned and crawled into the stall, propping her chin onto the toilet seat. She waited, and waited longer. Then it finally came.  
  
**  
  
"Why'd you throw her out, again?" Christian asked, his voice squeaking. He and Edge were the only ones left in the locker room now. It was almost midnight, but Edge had seemed glued to the bench.  
  
"Raven basically said she knew about it."  
  
"Do you realize that that doesn't automatically mean she was behind it?"  
  
Edge's head shot up, and he suddenly felt incredibly stupid. "Oh,God!" Not knowing what else to say, he grabbed his gym bag and ran out. He hoped he'd catch Molly before she left, if she already hadn't. As he flew out of the EXIT doors, he shouted, "Molly!", as if she were there.  
  
"Hello, Edge." A voice said. Edge turned to see Raven, leaning against the wall. A light from the building's roof shone onto him, lighting and darkening his features. His expression was fierce, but still, as if he'd been waiting to strike something.  
  
"Didja realize that No Mercy is in about 6 days?" He asked, smirking.  
  
Edge thought of it and realized Raven was right. Less than a week, he'd get the revenge he longed for. He reminded himself that it was for Molly. He'd envision the match in his mind and see Molly in his corner. Now, he highly doubted that.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you still have Molly in your corner?"  
  
"I did, but now. . . now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Aww," Raven said, "that's a shame. Don't worry about her, though, Edge."  
  
Edge could've sworn he saw Raven wink, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Raven stood there a few seconds longer and then casually walk off, into the darkness. Edge heard the howl of wind and loneliness. He couldn't help but think what he feared.  
  
-- 


	9. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: The song does not belong to me. It belongs to SR-71 and it's called "Tomorrow". Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
1992:  
  
"Mama," young Molly whispered. She sat next to her fallen mother and gently pulled her hands from her face, "Are you okay?" The screen door pounded up against the doorframe, at the pressure Molly's father had put on it when he left.  
  
Molly's mother looked at her daughter, and formed a small smile on her face. Although everything wasn't all right, and Molly had witnessed worse, she didn't want to scare her daughter, "Hello, sweetie."  
  
"Where's Daddy? Where'd he go?"  
  
Her mother's smile faded. It wasn't the first time Daddy had left them. He'd done it since as long as Molly could remember.  
  
"He just went out for a walk." She lied. She looked away from her daughter and whispered, "I loved him. . . I loved him so much. And he hurt me, sweetie. He hurt us both. We're so helpless." She looked back up at Molly, "Can't you tell? We're trapped." Tears came, stronger than before, and she repeated, "Trapped."  
  
Molly didn't understand anything her mother was saying. Trapped? By who?  
  
Mother smiled again, weakly, "He's just out for a walk."  
  
Molly combed the loose strands of hair from her mother's face and helped her sit up, "Is he coming back?"  
  
**  
  
"Jackie!" Edge shouted, as he pounded on Jackie's hotel room door. It was morning, almost time for the superstars to head to the arena, and Edge was on a hunt for his love.  
  
Jackie finally answered, yawning and glaring at him, "What's up?"  
  
"Where's Molly? Did she stay here last night?" He peeked into the room, trying to spot her or any trace of her.  
  
"Yeah. She left about an hour ago."  
  
"Why'd she leave early?"  
  
"I think she said she had to meet with someone. She didn't say who."  
  
Edge automatically thought Raven, and shuddered. To imagine Raven and Molly alone together was frightening. He didn't want Molly in harm's way.  
  
'I need to you promise that, when I'm not around, you avoid places where Raven may find you, okay?' he's said. 'I promise.' She'd replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Jackie." Edge ran down the hall, his gym bag in tow.  
  
**  
  
"Hello, Molly." A voice said.  
  
Molly turned toward the parking lot to see Raven, leaning on her car. She'd just arrived at the arena and was heading in. She showed no fear, knowing he'd love to see it. She kept still and said nothing. He looked up and down at her, smirking at her look. She was worried; he could smell her tremble under his vision. Cold wind hit and her curls blew up against her perfect face. She closed her eyes at the shiver up her spine. It wasn't helping at all.  
  
"How've you been?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, implying that she'd been okay, but it was a lie. Going against her instinct, she asked, "And you?"  
  
"Oh, Molly," he leaned his side on her car and looked into the review mirror, "I've been awful." He sighed, deeply, hoping she'd notice.  
  
"Why's that?" She asked, nearing him. She tilted her head, confused. When she approached him, he stared at her, intently, as if expecting her to harm him. She hadn't thought to. Instead, she placed a hand on his arm and waited for his reply.  
  
"I miss you, Molly."  
  
Molly's eyes widened and she took her hand back. She watched Raven slap a hand over his face and he began to sob. He heard no reaction from her, and liked it. It meant she was feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Raven, if I knew you felt this way, I would have-"  
  
"I realized how much you mean to me. All those times I took it out on you, I was just mad at myself and I never admitted it! I'm so sorry, Molly."  
  
He dropped to his knees and hugged her little waist, as he'd done before, when they were together. He sobbed into her shirt. Molly reluctantly wrapped her hands around his head, comforting him. As tears formed and fell down her cheeks, she noticed how snug it felt to be held again, by him.  
  
"Remember the letter I wrote you, Molly? It meant it all, Molly. It came from the heart."  
  
"I know, Raven, I know. I remember."  
  
Her mind raced with memories of the night she tore it and flushed it, along with the pictures.  
  
"I remember." She repeated.  
  
"I'm miserable without you, Molly. Take me back."  
  
Molly sighed and, as if on impact, rain began to fall. She didn't let it bother her. She faltered not, "But, Raven, I'm---"  
  
"Please, Molly! Haven't you ever felt trapped without someone special at your side?"  
  
'Trapped. . . ?'  
  
Molly nodded before she actually replied, "Yes."  
  
"Please, Molly. I need you."  
  
"Raven, I. . ." she paused, "I'll think about it."  
  
Raven smiled, mischievously. As he stood, he took her hands, "I'm going to treat you better this time, Molly. I promise." He kissed her forehead and walked away, into the rain. She smiled as he left. Her only love was finally back in her life.  
  
"Molly!" Edge shouted, out of breath. She spun around to see him running up to her. He threw his duffel bag onto the drenched cement and reached her car. Some of his hair clang to his face and he looked at her, eyes wide and serious.  
  
"You're too late." Molly whispered, against the gust of wind.  
  
"What?" Edge shouted, unable to hear her.  
  
Molly walked away and shouted, "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Tears quickened as she ran into the building, leaving the only man who was all she wanted alone.  
  
**  
  
Saturday night was lonely for her. She sat alone on her bed with a trashcan nearby. She'd thrown up twice earlier, and was prepared this time. Plus, she was tired of running to the bathroom, while trying to keep her vomit in her mouth.  
  
// Is it any wonder why I'm scared? //  
  
The next day was No Mercy. She felt as if she hadn't yet made a decision between Edge and Raven. And they would fight it out tomorrow. As she contemplated whether or not to be at ringside, she felt the pressure in her chest and leaned over the trash can.  
  
// If I was a little younger would I care? //  
  
Looking down at the vomit reminded her of her childhood, for some reason.  
  
"I don't know if he's coming back, sweetie. He was upset," Molly's mother had replied.  
  
Molly didn't know what the situation was back then. She was just a little girl, almost a teenager. It was then that she turned to God, and had kept that picture of Jesus in her box ever since. He was all she cared about. She could care less about her family then. She didn't care at all.  
  
// Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer, //  
  
"I love you," Edge had said. It was the night of her dreams; the night she'd been waiting for. At that point, she thought she'd never hear those words spoken to her. She saw the movies, and read about the characters, but that moment truly was like a fairy tale, or a Hollywood Ending.  
  
// You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded, //  
  
Growing up, and learning, she knew she had the freedom to do or say anything. She realized how she never took advantage of it. She was the quiet one in the corner that people glanced at and then forgot about. She'd never even spoken up to Raven, but that was okay now. He'd apologized, so everything was okay now.  
  
// I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I'm only scared of myself, //  
  
No Mercy was sure to change everything, but the approaching date didn't make her any less nervous. What if she finally picked one of them, but then made the wrong decision? Would she be able to take it back? Surely, Raven meant what he said. His story was so sad and heart wrenching. She'd gladly take him back. Besides, he'd made her happy.  
  
// Feels like my insides are all on fire, //  
  
Indecisiveness cursed her all her life. Every decision she'd ever made was right. Yet, she would wonder what would've happened if she went another way; took the other option. Everything was right. The concept of Edge popped into her head and she wondered, 'What about Edge?'  
  
// And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else, //  
  
Edge had been so sweet. . . but he wasn't Raven. Still, was she doing the right thing? "I'll take Raven back. He loved me before, and Edge never did," She said to herself. As she wiped her mouth with a towel she'd kept beside her, she thought of Edge's eyes and found herself longing to look into them, maybe one more time.  
  
// I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
  
And I thought I took my foot of the gas,  
  
Everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
  
But I know they're all waiting for the crash, //  
  
It had been nothing but pressure from day one. Blocking out the memories of Raven beating her, he was sweet, really. He'd never violated her in any way. Edge, however, had hurt her in the one place no one could ever heal: her heart. Edge was a liar. He never loved her. The only person who loved her was Raven, and he still did. She smiled, loving the feeling of being cared about.  
  
// You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded,  
  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
  
Things have changed you've become of complication, //  
  
Now, she had to watch out for who she met, or turned to. But it'd be Raven from then on anyway, and he loved her, no matter what. She could tell. To put her guard down would be a bad idea, unless it was to Raven. Molly knew she could trust him. He would never hurt her.  
  
// You can't make it through another day's humiliation, //  
  
"I love you, too," Molly had said, to Edge. He'd led her to believe that she was loved; to believe someone actually wanted her. She embarrassed herself by saying she loved him, and that was a mistake she'd never make again. She wouldn't be able to, though, since she loved Raven. And he was all she needed.  
  
// I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I'm only scared of myself,  
  
Feels like my insides are all on fire,  
  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else, //  
  
She got up from her bed and pulled a book out of her bag. It was the Bible. AS she flipped through the pages, it stopped on the spot she'd bookmarked. . . with a picture of Edge. He was smiling, brightly. She took it from the book and brought it to the bed with her. She stared at it, for a long while. She wondered what he was doing at that moment.  
  
// Someone, someone, someone else, //  
  
In another part of the hotel, Edge lay on his bed, alone. He stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought but emotionless. He didn't know what to think anymore. "You're too late!" Molly had shouted. What did it all mean? What was he too late for?  
  
"Raven." He uttered, not liking the feeling he had.  
  
// Someone, someone, someone else,  
  
Someone, someone, someone else, //  
  
'Edge or Raven? Raven or Edge?' The thoughts repeated in her mind, 'Raven or Edge? Edge or Raven?'  
  
// Is it any wonder why,  
  
The answer keeps me petrified,  
  
Is it any wonder why I'm SCARED, //  
  
Tearing the picture into pieces relieved her, just a little bit. She didn't feel like seeing his face again, anyway. Yet, she knew she'd have to, at No Mercy. She'd support Raven from then on. "I love Raven," she said, aloud. Even though it sounded funny, she stood by her words and said, more confidently, "I love Raven!"  
  
// I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I'm only scared of myself,  
  
Feels like my insides are all on fire,  
  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else, //  
  
After throwing the picture into the trash can, she lifted the top sheet of her bed and covered herself. The clock read 11:57 AM. Soon, it'd be tomorrow. She felt stronger and better about it. "I love Raven."  
  
// I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
(It is any wonder why I'm scared), //  
  
Edge covered himself under his blanket and tried forgetting his troubles. He'd soon face Raven, over Molly's tormented heart. Would it be worth it? No Holds Barred.  
  
// I'm only scared of myself,  
  
(If I was a little younger would I care?), //  
  
'I'm not about to do something I'll regret,' he thought. Anything worse than the damage he'd already done would be disastrous. He had to beat Raven, although it seemed like something was terribly wrong with Molly. 'Not too much damage,' he thought. Of course, the damage he'd already caused was towards Molly's feelings for him.  
  
// Feels like my insides are on fire,  
  
(Feeling like the walls are growing stronger), //  
  
"I did it. I let her go," He said to himself. He imagined her smile, and her perfect face. Her lips were little and beautiful. She seemed to smile non-stop. Realizing, he'd changed some things about her, Edge screamed inside.  
  
// And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else ,  
  
(It is any wonder why I'm scared), //  
  
It couldn't be about her anymore. His focus was on Raven now. That son of a bitch. The marks Raven had left on Molly would go unforgiven. Edge wanted to make his opponent pay!  
  
In Molly's room, her chant of "I love Raven" had quickened, into a shout; almost a scream.  
  
"I love Raven. I love Raven. I love Raven."  
  
Finally, she slipped, "I loved Raven. I love Edge."  
  
She stopped when she heard what she had said. Edge? No! It was all about Raven! "I love Raven!" She sighed and turned off the lamp. She then let out the words she'd wanted to say when Raven apologized . . .  
  
// Someone, someone, someone else,  
  
Someone, someone, someone else . . . //  
  
"Raven, there's someone else."  
  
  
  
-- 


	10. No Mercy Creates Surprises

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to show you all the big surprise! It's just that I'm not a patient person. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Molly blinked at the object in her hand. She felt as if it had just decided her fate. Tears ran down her cheeks, her mind on the life-changing situation she was now in. In her other hand, she held the necklace Edge had given her. Stroking the chain with her thumb, she realized his and Raven's match was up next. Molly wondered what she'd do. She had been able to tell Edge anything when they were "together". But was this a bit too much for him to take? And what would Raven think?  
  
**  
  
The match was a never-ending roller coaster. Edge thought of Molly every second of it. He planned to make Raven feel what Molly had. As Edge prepared for a spear, he spotted Molly out the corner of his eye. She slowly made her way down to the ring, a worried look dressed her face. He wondered why she was down there in the first place. Hopefully, she wouldn't try to get involved. She'd then be at risk with Raven, or so he thought.  
  
Molly stared at Edge, stone faced. He could tell something was wrong. When he finally took his attention away from her, Raven unexpectedly hit Edge with a sledgehammer! Molly cringed as Edge fell to the mat; he began to bleed, instantly. Raven taunted for Edge to get up, hungry for more damage.  
  
He turned to Molly and blew her a kiss. She shook her head, implying that he should leave Edge alone. Edge staggered to his feet, only to have his forehead meet the weapon again. Molly could no longer take it and she carefully got into the ring. Raven glared at her as she took a mic from someone at ringside.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it, Raven! I have something I want you to know! But I'll only tell you if you stop!" Raven waited, hoping she'd accept his plea to take him back.  
  
Molly glanced at Edge, sadly, and rethought her upcoming announcement. She turned to Raven and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant!!"  
  
A grasp fell over the crowd. Everything seemed quieter. Raven smirked and finally smiled. He tossed the sledgehammer down and threw his arms around Molly! Molly smiled and cried, feeling complete again. Raven released her, "A baby?! We're gonna have a baby?!"  
  
She nodded, happily, glad that he loved the news.  
  
Edge began to sit up, having heard everything. He watched Raven jump out of the ring and wait for Molly to join him. Molly looked at Edge, one more time and began to head out. Edge grabbed her arm and spun her around, not angrily, but hurt, "Whose is it?!"  
  
Molly hesitated. She breathed heavily, but then remembered what Edge had accused her of. He didn't deserve the truth! She yanked her arm away from him and began to walk away again. He grabbed both her arms and spun her around, "WHOSE IS IT?!"  
  
When he saw the look in her eyes, he noticed how she must've been seeing a bit of Raven in him, now. Reluctantly, he let her go. She stood there a second longer and then slowly made it out of the ring. She left, up the ramp, arm-in-arm with her new boyfriend.  
  
Edge remained in the ring, alone.  
  
**  
  
As soon as they got to Raven's locker room, he got down on his knees and admired her abdomen. He placed his hands on her little waist and kissed it, loving the feeling of being a soon-to-be father. She giggled, softly, at his action.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Molly grinned, "Me either," She looked down at her stomach and stroked it, "A child of our own. It's unbelievable!"  
  
"I swear, I'm treating you right this time, Molly. For the sake of having you back, and expecting a baby, there's no way you'll ever see me angry. Ever again."  
  
He stood and they shared a long kiss. During it, Molly couldn't help but imagine Edge's lips against hers. She thought of the night they had finally expressed their love for each other. She opened her eyes, suddenly, as if startled. Raven pulled back, "What's wrong?"  
  
She put on a fake smile, "Nothing, nothing. It's just. . . overwhelming."  
  
"I love you, Molly."  
  
"I love you, too. . . "  
  
As they hugged, Molly uttered, ". . . Edge."  
  
  
  
-- 


	11. Until The Truth Comes Out

--  
  
Edge dragged his feet as he walked into his hotel room. He'd be alone tonight, and perhaps for the rest of his life. He couldn't understand what happened. Molly realigning with Raven? Why? Had she forgiven him completely? No! Of course she hadn't. He'd caused her too much pain, in ways more than one. What would make her want to be with him again?  
  
Unless Edge was right... Unless she really was secretly working with Raven, at his expense. Maybe it was all one big plot to make him fall.  
  
But the baby...? Whose was it? Edge thought of their one-night rendezvous. But then again, if she had secretly been with Raven the whole time, there'd be no telling who the father was.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Raven kept his hand on her abdomen as they headed to their hotel room. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, about the baby and how wonderful she'd made his life. Molly giggled at his words, but ceased when she found herself wishing it was Edge, in her ear, and Edge's hand at her stomach. It was, after all, Edge's baby.  
  
**  
  
The floor creaked slightly, as Edge made his way down the hall, a bucket in one hand. The night was silent, yet creepy, and he kind of wished he wasn't alone. He missed her already, and wondered how she was doing. What was she doing, and how was Raven treating her?  
  
He imagined what the look on his face would be if Molly had said she was pregnant with his baby and not Raven's. He would've dropped to his knees and lay a kiss on her abdomen, where their baby would be growing. And no matter where they were, he would've asked her to marry him. Even if it was in the middle of a wrestling ring with 20,000 people watching, live, and millions watching, at home. The roars of approval that would follow would sound like nothing compared to what he hoped she would answer, "Yes."  
  
He heard the rumbling of the ice machine and knew he was near. When he finally found it, he was met by Christian.  
  
"Hey, man, I saw what happened during your match. I'm sorry about Molly," he said, patting Edge on the back.  
  
"Thanks, dude," Edge muttered.  
  
"Listen, if things are never the same, then whatever changed was meant to."  
  
With that, Christian walked off, his bucket of ice in tow. Edge watched him walk away, never realizing Christian had such a voice of reason.  
  
Turning to the ice machine, he froze and noticed how familiar it seemed. It'd been the same spot he'd first really noticed Molly. He looked around and realized he was in the exact same hotel. He closed his eyes, feeling like he needed to leave.  
  
// "Sorry I scared you. I thought you might've saw me... What happened?!" //  
  
The words they spoke that one night seemed to bounce off the walls, reviving the day and clutching his memory.  
  
// "Just an accident. It's nothing, really... It doesn't even hurt." //  
  
She'd lied to him. He'd soon find out that she'd lied to him. It was all to protect her abusive boyfriend. But why did she want to protect him?!  
  
He shrugged that off and pressed the button for ice, but not before hearing a voice whisper, "Hi, Edge."  
  
The bucket fell to the floor with a 'thud' and ice spiraled everywhere. He spun around, raising his fists, unsure if he needed to fight or not. What he saw somewhat soothed him and he ceased any attack.  
  
"Hi, Molly."  
  
She held a protective hand on her abdomen, but didn't smile at him, for she wasn't sure how their reunion would go.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she began, hoping he'd listen. Edge turned away. The thought of a baby, that wasn't his, growing in her no longer made her look as beautiful as he'd once seen her.  
  
"I - I wanted to tell you but-"  
  
"But what? You had to tell Raven first? You had to tell the whole world?" Edge spat, turning to face her, "I don't get you, Molly. After everything he's done to you, you want to be with him again? I mean, I understand if the baby is his but you had my support! He can't possibly be a suitable father for that child!"  
  
"Maybe not! But it's better than having no one!" She shouted.  
  
Edge stared at her, sympathetically, "No one? Molly, you had me and you know that."  
  
"You thought I was working with him so it didn't matter whether or not you cared about me." Molly's voice began to break, as fear seemed to clog her throat. She wasn't afraid of Edge, but of what she'd say that would hurt him. She knew she still loved him. And she longed to tell him the truth about the baby. But he couldn't even trust her when she said she wasn't working with Raven. Why would he want to believe the baby was his?  
  
"You could've answered my question though. Do you even know who the father is?" Edge asked, looking away from her.  
  
She wanted to shout it from the top of her lungs, 'Yes! It's yours!' But kept her tongue tamed.  
  
"Raven will make a good father."  
  
Edge glared at her angrily, "How the hell can you say that?! He couldn't even treat you right, and you think a baby is going to change him?"  
  
"It changed you and it's not even yours!" Molly spat back, lying right through her teeth.  
  
"Changed me?"  
  
"Yeah! If you didn't know I was pregnant, and if you never thought I was working with Raven, you'd still love me!" Tears threatened to fall, so she tilted her head, dimming the light towards her eyes.  
  
"Oh, now you think I don't love you? Just because..." His voice trailed off, as he realized he no longer had anything to say. Maybe all of this was his fault. But he didn't hate Molly; he just hated what she'd become.  
  
"I just wanted you to be honest with me, Molly. I didn't ask for any trouble," Edge uttered. He stared at her, longingly, and noticed the necklace he'd given her. She was wearing it, but the charm was tucked away, under her nightgown.  
  
"If I had to be honest with you, we'd have to go back to the beginning," She replied, referring to when their relationship began. Back to when he tried to kiss her that night.  
  
No longer wanting to continue their talk, Molly headed back down the hall. Edge watched her leave, confused over what she'd said. What did it mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
-- 


	12. Reasons

A/N: Hi hello faithful readers! I've been reading the reviews I've gotten and I can answer all of your questions...within the next few chapters. Patience, patience. Everything will be explained. *wink*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(One more thing, this chapter starts off, continuing that flashback...)  
  
--  
  
"Don't worry, Momma. He'll be back," Molly said, helping her mother to her feet. Mrs. Holly straightened her housedress and glared at her daughter. A sinister smile formed on her face and a small chuckle emerged from her lips. With a swift arm, she slapped her child across the face, "You stupid little brat!"  
  
Molly fell across the kitchen floor, holding her throbbing cheek. She looked up at her mother, who stared back down at her, "You're the reason he comes back in the first place! I never should've let him convince me to keep you!" She paused and chuckled at herself, gripping the edge of the kitchen table, her knuckles turning white, "I wanted that abortion..."  
  
Molly's frown trembled as she struggled to keep herself together; to keep her tears hidden, "Mama, you don't mean that!" She backed away, nearly exiting the kitchen. She didn't want to believe what her mother was telling her.  
  
"The hell I don't," Mrs. Holly muttered. She cocked her head and glared at her daughter again, "My life would've been so much easier. I would've been happy! I --- I should've killed you in my woom! Lord knows you tried to kill ME coming out of it!"  
  
  
  
(A/N: Line from Psycho 4. It felt like it'd fit.)  
  
  
  
**  
  
Raven threw punches, left and right, at his victim. The crowd wasn't really behind him but he knew who was, and that was all that mattered. Thoughts of Molly and the baby ran through his mind, fueling his adrenaline and encouraging him. After going for the finisher, he scurried for the pin and closed his eyes, hearing the sound he hadn't heard in a long time. "1-2- 3!"  
  
Backstage, Molly paced, with a protective hand on her abdomen. She paid no attention to the match and could care less about it. Edge's locker room was nearby. His baby was growing inside her, not Raven's. She desperately wanted to tell him, so they could work something out. But still, nothing could be solved. Not while Raven thought the child was his.  
  
With a long sigh, she tried to take Edge off of her mind. If she thought of him more, she'd only kill herself inside, for wanting to tell him but being unable to. She carefully sat on the bench and awaited the arrival of Raven. When he flew into the room, she forced a smile and hugged him. His hold on her was gentler than it used to be, but it wasn't comfortable. It seemed as if Edge was the only one who could hold her right.  
  
"Congratulations," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. His hands reached for her abdomen, and he felt for signs of the baby. Molly watched his fingers wander along her stomach, and she grew worrisome. It had seemed so wrong for Raven to lay hands on something that wasn't his. She knew that if Edge had known, and they'd been happy, he wouldn't want Raven anywhere near it.  
  
"I thought of you the whole time. You and the baby," His voice softened and he took her hands in his, "You're my motivation. Molly, I'm so glad you're back in my life."  
  
He hugged her tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder, "...Me too," she uttered, not really meaning it.  
  
**  
  
As Molly struggled with the card key, her frustrations seemed to grow. She realized she'd have to carry on with this shenanigan that she loved Raven. She thought she did, but now, things didn't seem right. Everything before No Mercy had seemed perfect. Moments with Edge flashed into her mind and she shook them off, remembering that she no longer wanted to worry about him.  
  
When she stepped into the room, her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
"Hi, Molly," Edge said, quietly, half-expecting Raven to be right behind her.  
  
Molly dropped her things, the shock erasing her strength to hold anything, "Edge. What are you doing here? Raven will be here soon," She lied. Raven had checked into a separate hotel room, for the last time, perhaps.  
  
"That's okay. If he comes, I'll take it like a man and let him kick my ass. I'm not worried about him. I just needed to talk to you," He replied, standing up. He walked up to her and closed the room door, causing her suspecting eyes to follow.  
  
"What did you mean that night?" He asked, straight out. He didn't feel like going through an introduction as to why he was so curious.  
  
"What night?" Molly asked, her eyes shifting. Up until now, she hoped he'd never being that up. Then again, she'd also hoped to never see or talk to him again.  
  
Edge shook his head and sat on the bed again, "Last night. You said if you had to be honest, we'd have to go back to day one. But what did that mean?"  
  
// "Sometimes, I feel like the one nobody loved." //  
  
That night. Her secret had been revealed to the man she thought could help her. Comparing that time to now, it only seemed like he'd made things worse.  
  
// "Somebody loves you, Molly. You just don't know it yet." //  
  
And the attempted kiss. Secretly, she'd wanted it. But her fear of the ramifications made her make him stop, and she regretted making him look like a fool. "What I meant was we would have to go back to...when it all started," she lied again. She wouldn't dare tell him about that attempt he made.  
  
"When what all started, Molly? Tell me, I'll understand!" He urged, coming up to her and taking her arms, gently, in his hands. He stared at her longingly, searching for her; for the Molly he'd grown to love. She seemed to be hidden right now. More lies?  
  
Sensing his curiosity of her, she looked down and away from him, trying to think of an answer. He wouldn't take that as a reply and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Tell me."  
  
Reaching for the necklace's charm, which was tucked under her shirt, she grasped it, closing her eyes. He watched her intently, not wanting to bring up the necklace. In fact, he was glad she still had it.  
  
"Remember...the first time I came to you? And I told you everything?" She asked, her eyes still shut and her hand still wrapped around the heart. Edge nodded, "Yes." She bit her lip, struggling to find the right words. Holding the charm a little tighter, she continued, "I..."  
  
She sighed, upset, and released the necklace, "Nevermind." Opening her eyes, she noticed Edge appeared to be dying to hear her finish. "I'm sorry. I guess I can't tell you."  
  
She gently, but forcefully, pushed Edge toward the door, not wanting to fight the temptation of letting him stay, "Get out."  
  
Edge tried to fight his way back into the room, but became trapped in the doorway, "No, no! Molly, tell me! You know you can tell me! I'll--- I'll help you in this fight against him! I won't let anything happen to you!"  
  
He was halfway out the door when Molly froze.  
  
// "I'm going to help you in this fight against him, Molly. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." //  
  
Liar. "Get out!" She shouted, near tears. She turned her head so she couldn't see him as her hands shoved him. Slamming the door behind him, she slid down the wall and wept, her face buried in her knees and her hands holding her together in a ball.  
  
"Molly?" Edge whispered, gently knocking on the door. "Molly?!"  
  
She lifted her head and listened to his pleas. The crawling sensation returned and she stumbled to her feet, running into the bathroom. As she threw up, Edge began to pound on the door, "MOLLY!"  
  
Flushing she toilet, she grasped the seat for dear life. Edge had ruined everything. He must've been crazy to think she'd ever love him...again.  
  
  
  
-- 


End file.
